Brittany and Quinn's Bet
by MsAms
Summary: Brittany and Quinn make a bet. Brittana/Faberry Romance and Faberritana friendship
1. Chapter 1

Brittany and Quinn's Bet

" Yo Short Stack. What's crackin?" Santana Asks Rachel as she leans against the locker beside the girl.

"Oh, not a lot Santana, How about you?" Rachel replies with a smirk.

"Same old, same old." Santana says with a wide grin.

"That's nice. I really like your outfit today. Special occasion?" Rachel asks as she takes in Santana's attire of complying of long black boots, a short black dress with a short green jacket.

"Oh you know. It's a favorite of Britts so I thought I would wear it for her today. Try to brighten her day a little." Santana says looking Rachel up and down giving a slight nod to her white tight black band t-shirt black short shorts with a wide white belt and black flip flops . "And you, I really like those shorts Rach."

"The same. Quinn has been a little on the grouchy side all weekend." Rachel says and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Really. Imagine that so has Britt. Must be something going around." Santana says as Puck walks up beside them.

"Okay guys give it up. What have you done.I totally just got my ass chewed out by I did was ask how she held up after the party on Friday night.I thought she had gotten better manners since she hooked up with you Princess." Puck says as he puts his hand on Rachel shoulder.

" Oi Puckerman. You WILL take your hand off my ." Quinn growls as she comes up behind him removing the hand for her before pulling Rachel into her side.

"Morning Sweetie." Rachel as she snuggles deeper into Quinn's side. "Hmm you look beautiful today." She hums and places a soft kiss on her collar bone getting a small moan in return.

"What's your problem Quinn? We were just talking" Puck says as he looks at the blond taking in Quinn dark scowl and Rachel and Santana's matching smirks. "What going on here. Am I missing something?"

" Oh Christ what are you still doing here. Leave already. Shoo." Quinn says as she makes a shooing motion with the hand not currently wrapped around her girl friend.

"Seriously Q what crawled up your ass and died." Puck says shaking his head as he walks away only to be shoulder barged by a blond tornado by the name of Brittany as Jacob Ben Israel follows behind her.

"I said no comment" Brittany Growls at the boy.

"But Brittany can you deny that you and Quinn…." Jacob squeaks as he is suddenly lifted by the front of his shirt and slammed against a locker.

"I said shut it Jewfro or I will stick my foot so far up your ass you will be reaching down your throat to cut my toenails." Brittany says through gritted teeth with fire in her eyes as she drops the poor boy to the ground and lets out a little chuckle as he scampers away.

"Wow , would it be at all inappropriate if I said that turned me on just a little." Rachel says a little breathless as she watches a flushed Brittany stomp her way over to them. "Hey Britt"

"I am so right there with you Dwarf." Santana says as she holds out her fisted to Rachel and nods as the shorter girl bumps it with her own. " Hey baby, good morning. " Santana says as she puts her arm around Brittany's waist and kisses her cheek.

"What's so good about it?" Brittany mumbles as she buries her face in her girlfriend's hair and inhales deeply letting the scent of Santana's vanilla shampoo calm her frazzled senses.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing and your girlfriend is looking mighty fine today."Rachel says as she pretends to check Santana out.

"Hey. If I can't have sexy times with santy than neither can you, Check out you own girlfriend Berry." Brittany says as she takes a step towards Rachel and Santana chuckles light behind her knowing that the blond could never hurt her Rae bear.

"Oh Brittany, you break my heart. What have i ever done to you? I love Quinn and I would never dream of having sexy time with anyone but her."Rachel says kissing said girl's cheek receiving a small smile in response "I was just pointing out that Santana looks extra hot today."

"You know what you did, Rachie this is your entire fault and only you can make it stop." Brittany whines and she lets go of Santana and clings to Rachel's side that was unoccupied "Please Rae bear I needs my sexy times and Santana won't put out until you say so."

"Oh get over it Britt. You aren't the only one going without. So quit your sniveling." Quinn says prying the other blond off her girlfriend.

"Oh Whatever Quinn. Like you weren't begging Rachel for it in the car this morning. Don't lie cause I saw you." Brittany says sneering at the other girl.

"You are the one that suggested this stupid bet. So it's all you fault" Quinn says taking a step closer to her taller blond friend.

"How did i?" Brittany says stepping close as their brunette girlfriend watch in amusement.

"Oh Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. I thought you did away with the whole dumb blond act. "Oh i bet Santana and I could go without longer than you and Rach. You guys are like rabbits." Quinn says mocking Brittany's soft tone flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay Blondie's back off. The bet stay's as is. Now off you go. It's time to go to class." Rachel says as she steps in between them and pushes them in the direction of their first class.

"How long do you think they will last?" Santana says as she and Rachel watch as Brittany and Quinn upend the slushies that Karofsky and Azimio had in their hands for some unsuspecting freshmen and laugh as it hits the bigger boys in the face.

"Oh I give it till them to the end of the day before they break." Rachel says with a grin as she links pinkies with her best friend and they make their way down the hall only pause to laugh at the two slushy covered boys as they past.

**A/N**

**So what did you think?**

**Should I continue of just leave this as a one-shot**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plan**

Rachel and Santana were sitting in the auditorium going over their plan and discussing their progress with their ladies.

"You know what Yentil.I really hates you rights about now." Santana says as she puts her head on her folded arms.

"Yeah right Santy. You love me. If I wasn't with Quinn and you weren't Brittany's little lap dog you would so be all up on this." Rachel says as she gestures to her body.

"Oh god, eww I seriously think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Thats disgusting. Eck why would you do that to me?" Santana shudders at the thought.

"Oh I am right there with you. I should learn to think before I speak. I think I may need to bleach my brain." Rachel says as she shakes her head to rid herself of the images that just popped up.

"Shit Hobb, I thought you were working on that. And I can't even mack on my Britts to erase that from my memory."Santana says getting up to pace shaking her hand s as she went as of that would help.

"Ahh, the matter at hand. How is operation teasing without the pleasing going?" Rachel says taking out her writing pad to take notes.

"Frustrating. But so far successful. I swear she was gonna hit my Mami last night when she walked in on us. If it wasn't so scary it would have been funny. How it going at your end?" Santana says looking at her brunette friend.

"The same. Minus the hitting. Quinn is just getting whiny. She tried to get in the shower with me last night and when I turned her down she went and told my dad's that I am the worse girlfriend in the world and they gave me a lecture.I am so tired from working out all of the have to give in a =t some point." Rachel says

"God I hope so. I don't know how much more of this I can take, and Q is really fucking getting on my nerves with her whiny bull shit." Santana says as she stops pacing to lean against the piano

"Yes I can see that from when you told her to shut her bitchy little hole. I tell you what though. Britts is kind of scaring me at the moment. I have never seen her like this before." Rachel says thinking back on her friendship with the bubbly blond.

"That's because I have never held out on her before. I am always telling you guys that she is worse than me but no one ever believes me." Santana says with a smirk.

"Well I do now. But this is all for a reason, right?" Rachel says

"Right they have to learn their lesson." Santana says with a nod.

"Never mess with the hand that puts out." They say together and get back to work.

Meanwhile Brittany and Quinn were sitting in the choir before Glee talking their own plan of attack.

"I told you before Q San isn't giving in." Brittany says slightly exasperated with the other blond.

"Oh please Britt everyone knows she can't go without for too long." Quinn says looking up from her notebook with the heading. Make Rachel scream.

"I have tried everything. I think she and Rach has a side bet going. Sorry Q but if I don't get some soon I am going to hit your hobbit." Brittany says looking at the surprised blond.

"Hey, there will be no hitting of my hobbit. You know what Britt, you are really mean when you aren't getting any. I swear Jewfro pissed himself yesterday." Quinn says with a grin. "Where is my Britt that wouldn't be mean to a fly?"

"She is drowning in a sea of frustration. Argh I really don't like being meant. It makes my heart hurt." Brittany says as she puts a hand to her chest.

"I know Britt Britt. It sucks. But we have to prove them wrong." Quinn says

"How?" Brittany says cocking her head to the side. "they are taking it pretty well.

"I think it is just an act.I mean Rachel has been working out like crazy and is always tired by the time I go over to her place." Quinn says.

"Hey san is the same and she always says that she has to help her Mami with something whenever we get our sweet lady kisses on." Brittany says looking thoughtful. " It's like she will be looking like extra hot and like flirting and teasing me when someone is in the room and then as soon as we are alone BAM she's gone."

"It's like they are trying to make us lose the bet." Both of the blond girls say at the same tme.

"Those sneaky little lesbians." Brittany says she watches Quinn scribble something in her note book.

"OK Britt this is our new plan of attack.' Quinn says and shows Brittany what she has written.

OPERATION MAKE THEM PAY!

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think?**

**P.S thanks for all of the great reviews. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Naughty Girls

Rachel and Santana were sitting with the rest of the glee kids waiting for Brittany and Quinn to arrive so Mr Shue could get started with this week's lesson.

"Hey Rach, did Quinn or Britt tell you why they were going to be late today?" Santana asks as she leans closer to her friend.

"Nope all Quinn would say is that we will love it." Rachel says with a frown.

"Oh God, that can't be good." Santana says blowing her bangs out of her face. "Was it just me or did they both seem almost normal today?"

"Well Britt didn't threaten to beat me up today so I was just taking that as an act of god." Rachel says "what do you think they are doing?"

"No idea, but I am guessing whatever it is we are going to suffer." Santana says as Mr Shue stands up and motions for everyone to be quite.

"OK guys let's get started. We have a surprise this afternoon." Mr Shue says looking at the group with a grin.

"Umm Mr Shue, Britt and Quinn aren't here yet."Santana says sweetly too the curly haired man. " Like you couldn't already tell." She finishes under her breath.

"Well Santana that is the surprise. Take it away ladies." Mr Shue says waving his arms to the floor as music starts and Quinn and Brittany strut through the door wearing matching tight skinny jeans and black halter tops.

"Oh fuck my life." Rachel moans as she recognizes the song and hides her head in Santana's shoulder.

"Shut it midget. Take it like a bitch and don't show fear. They can smell it." Santana says pushing Rachel off of her and sitting up straighter.

Quinn and Brittany take position right in front of their girls sway to the beat looking them directly in the eyes.

gotta getch ya out of my mind  
>gotta getch ya into my life<p>

I know that you're down by the way you're watching me  
>you take my words away and I can hardly speak<br>there's just room for two in my fantasy  
>so baby lose your crew and come away with me <p>

Brittany starts dancing around the girls shaking her booty as Quinn just stands there grinding to the beat as she keep eye contact with Rachel licking her lips every now and then.

turn down the lights and light up the party  
>I got the ride and you got the naughty<br>leave your boys with my girls tonight  
>come home with me, asap<br>turn down the lights and light up the party  
>I got the time and you got the body<br>leave your boys with my girls tonight  
>come home with me, asap<p>

tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
>all the boys and the girls that wanna Bump tonight<br>gotta turn the naughty on  
>tonight's the night and it's only just begun<br>all the boys and the girls that wanna Bump tonight  
>better turn the naughty on <p>

"Oh God no" Santana says as the girls start making their way towards them "Remember no fear Rach."

"Ok" Rachel squeaks as both blonds kneel down before their girlfriends parting their knees as they bounce on their feet and sway into their stunned girl's bodies.

I like what you say by the way you rock shows  
>and the way you wear your smile got me really digging you<br>all this bump and grind makes everyone a freak  
>lets get out of sight baby run away with me<p>

turn down the lights and light up the party  
>I got the ride and you got the naughty<br>leave your boys with my girls tonight  
>come home with me, asap<br>turn down the lights and light up the party  
>I got the time and you got the body<br>leave your boys with my girls tonight  
>come home with me, asap <p>

" Oh thank you baby Jesus" Rachel says as the girl get to their feet making their way back to the middle of the room to finish the song still keeping eye contact as Brittany winks at Santana and Quinn licks her lips staring at Rachel intensely.

tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
>all the boys and the girls that wanna Bump tonight<br>gotta turn the naughty on  
>tonight's the night and it's only just begun<br>all the boys and the girls that wanna Bump tonight  
>better turn the naughty on<p>

gotta getch yah out of my mind  
>gotta getch yah out of my head<br>gotta getch yah into my life  
>gotta getch yah in my bed <p>

Quinn and Brittany finish pointing at Rachel and Santana, blowing them each a kiss before strutting back out of the room.

"Well that was defiantly interesting." Mr Shue says clearing his throat as he looks at the students seeing Finn looking down while chanting mail man while Puck , mike and Artie wiping drool from there chins, Tina and Mercedes were giggling at the boys , Kurt was looking slightly horrified and Lauren was clapping enthusiastically. "Santana, Rachel are you girls alright?" He says looking at the girls who seem almost catatonic.

"Oh my lord, that was so unfair. They are so going down." Rachel says shaking herself a little trying to get her mind back to an appropriate place.

"Oh yeah, Britts is going down" Santana says as she stands. "On her knees with her head between my thig…" She was cut off when Rachel's hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Be strong remembering." Rachel hiss as glaring at her friend. "Fuck Santana. Did you just lick me?" Rachel says pushing Santana away from her. "You are sick. Who does that?"

"Never had any complaints bout my licking before Smurf." Santana smirks quit proud of herself.

"Well I for one never wish to find out about you talents in the bedroom Santana that would simply be too much information, information I I personally never need to know. There are boundaries San.." Rachel stops mid sentence as Santana light slaps her. "What the hell Santana?"

"Rambling Berry. We talked about this already." Santana says huffing slightly as Rachel shoves her lightly.

"You just hit me. What gives you the right to touch me?" Rachel says taking another step forward.

"Best friend right midget. Deal with it." Rachel just keeps glaring moving forward. "Hey you have no problem putting your hands on me. What the difference. We got a problem here Puta?" Santana says stepping into Rachel's personal space.

"Oh we have a big problem Bitch." Rachel says tilting her head before shoving Santana once more only difference being this time Santana stands her ground.

"Oh it's about to go all Lima heights all up in here." Santana yells as she lunges for her best friend only to be caught around the waist by Puck and Finn and Mike and Lauren hold back Rachel.

"Let me go. I'm going to kick her ass three shades of blue." Rachel says struggling.

"Bring it mighty mouse, you couldn't kick your way out of a paper bag." Santana yells back. " Fuuuck let me go shrek."

"You'd be surprised what I can kick bitch titts, I will just have to aim for you over inflated head." Rachel screeches. "Lauren stop groping me or I will sic Cujo over there onto you."

"Fuck that it's the most action you have gotten all week." Santana says

"Ok girls that is more than enough, Settle down, right now." Mr shue says shaking his head at them trying not to laugh.

"Screw you Butt chin." Both girls growl back at him back as their struggles get stronger /

"God I hope of you gives in soon." Mr Shue sighs as he takes a seat sitting back to watch the show. " this is worse than when all four of them PSM at the same time. Bloody women."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hi guys I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**For those of you that were wondering the song in the previous chapter was 'the Naughty Song' by Cory Lee**

**Thank you all do much for all of the great reviews. Keep them Coming...**

**Anyways. on with the story.**

**MsAms**

The Aftermath

"Oh my lord, have you guys seen Rachel and Santana?" Mercedes says as she walks into the choir room the next morning during their free lesson.

"Yeah, I asked Rachel what happened. all she said was 'Bite me Frankenteen' and kept walking." Finn says with a confused look.

"Quinn, Britt what have you guys done this time?" He says looking at the girls sitting in back reading a magazine together.

"Nothing." The two blondes say at the same time without looking up from their magazine.

"Is all of that from Yesterday or did they go at it again?" Mercedes says

"Yesterday." They say again.

"Well you two are talkative today." Lauren says. " I like it."

"You guys are very quiet for two girls that had their other halves beat the shit out of each other yesterday. They look like they went a round with Mike Tyson. Santana has a monster black eye and Rachel's doesn't look too good either." Puck says with a grin. "So not messing with either of them. They would kick my ass." He continues only to shut his mouth with a snap as Rachel walks into the room and glares at them all before taking a seat in the front row.

"Wow." Kurt says as Santana walks into the room not long after and takes a seat behind Rachel glaring at the back of her head.

"What's your problem Hummel, Am I wear something of yours." Santana says not taking her eyes of Rachel.

"Umm no." Kurt Squeaks.

"Didn't think so. Now stop staring at me and for back to picking out your outfit for the next gay pride Lady Face." Santana sneers.

"Santana that is incredibly homophobic .You do realize that you are gay too right." Tina pipes up from her seat next to Mike.

"Exactly why she can get away with it my dear. Now shut it and go back to feeling up your mans abs." Rachel says her eyes still on the front of the room.

"Yo Hobbit, I can fight my own battles. So can it." Santana leans forward to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"Screw you Satan. What did I tell you about being in my personal space?" Rachel asks getting up from her seat and rounding on the Latina.

"Oh you want to go again short stack." Santana says also standing. "You better be up to it cause this time Imma end you!"

"Hola Class." Comes a bright voice from the doorway getting the glee clubs attention.

"Ms Holiday what are you doing here? Where is Mr. Shue? Rachel says completely forgetting about her almost rematch with her best friend.

"Dear sweet William is sick today with a migraine." Holly says

" See what you did now." Santana says as she nudges Rachel almost knocking her over.

"What did I JUST say? You F Loco freak!" Rachel says shoving Santana hard in the chest.

"Oh was that all your munchkin might you wanted a hand full you could just ask your girl friend. But hang on she isn't putting out." Santana says with a smirk as she takes another step toward her

"It's you guys that won't put out. And you're just making the whole club suffer." Quinn says with a huff crossing her arms as Brittany does the same.

"Wow. Who can say sexual tension? "Holly says getting in between the girls. Ok ladies this has obviously gone on long enough. Follow me please."

"Ms Holiday with all due respect." Rachel starts with a sweet smile. "But have you lost your mind. I am not going anywhere with that freak."

"I said now." Holly says turning around and walking from the room. Rachel and Santana just look at each other and follow shoulder barging each other as they went into an empty class room.

"Ok ladies. From the top. What is going on with you two and don't say nothing I think the matching black eyes speak for themselves." Holly says looking at them expectantly as they both remain silent. "Well?"

"It's all Brittany and Quinn's fault." Santana says

"How." Holly says leaning against a desk.

"Well we were at a party last Friday and Britt and Q made a stupid bet." Santana says

"And what was that bet. Rachel" Holly says glancing at the so far silent brunette.

"The bet was that Santana and Brittany could go longer without sex than Quinn and I. So Santana and I have been holding out on them." Santana says looking down at her feet when it was apparent that her friend wasn't going to say anything..

"I see. So let me get this straight." Holly says and grins when both girls glare at her. "Pardon the pun but your girlfriends make a silly bet that insulted both of you. So you decided to hold out on them as punishment so neither of them would win the bet. I get that. But how does that end with you two at each other's throat and from what I can see beating the snot out of each other."

Rachel and Santana both look at each other slightly ashamed of their behavior and the way they had both snapped yesterday but both had too much pride to admit they were wrong.

"Girls I am waiting. Pretending to be mute doesn't work with me. Rachel why don't you go first. The silence is killing me usually I want to gag you by now." Holly says looking for a reaction.

" Hey you can't talk to her like that." Santana says defending her friend.

"It's ok Santana. You always say the same thing anyway I am used to it by now." Rachel says glancing at her best friend.

"That different. You're my best friend she is a teacher and it is her job to be unbiased and ignore that fact that sometimes you make people want to tear their ears off just to get the annoying sound of your voice out of their heads. "Santana says making Rachel genuinely smile for the first time all day knowing that her friend was just joking.

"That's just lovely Santana thank you." Rachel says wryly

"Hey you know I love you Hobbs, Me Britt and Q are the only one that can get away with telling you that you make our ears bleed." Santana says putting her arm around the girl.

"Love you too Sanny." Rachel says giving the Latina a quick side hug.

"Great now that's out of the way. How did all of this happen?" Holly says with a grin gesturing to their eye's. "That looks like it hurts I am right in assuming that you did that to each other."

"Well Ms Holiday, I assume that you are familiar with Cory Lee's the Naughty Song." Rachel says looking at the blond teacher.

"Why yes Rachel I am, but what does his have to do with the pummeling." Holly says curious.

"Well Britt and Quinn said that they had a surprise for us yesterday in Glee and they came in and sang that song to us. Very provocatively I might add." Rachel says

"It was fucking hot." Santana says looking up at her friend who was frowning at her and the teacher who were smirking at her.

"Langauge Santana." Rachel Hisses.

"Whatever hobbit. The f bomb has been coming out of your midget mouth a lot lately too don't forget. "Santana says raising her brow daring Rachel to argue with her.

"Ok girls get on with the story. What happened after they sang the effing hot song to you. " Holly says with a grin

"Umm." Santana mumbles.

"They just blew us a kiss and left and then Santana lost it and then we got into a fight." Rachel says with a apologetic look to her friend. "I really am sorry about your eye Santana."

"Yeah, its whatever. I'm over it. Sorry Hobbs. It does make you look pretty badass though you have to admit. What did your dads say?" Santana asks

"Well dad just rolled his eyes as me and Daddy walked around the house singing 'smack my bitch up' I wasn't amused." Rachel says rolling her eyes like her dad with a giggle.

"Ok girls , so what are you going to do now. Today is Friday so you have made them suffer for a whole week. What's the next part of your plan? "Holly asks intrigued as Rachel and Santana turn on her grinning.

"Ms Holiday how do you feel being a part of a little payback?" Rachel says as a plan come too her.

"I am not opposed to helping out with a little dyke drama." Holly says. "So girls what the plan."

"Operation gets my bitch back." Santana says evilly.

"Really Santana? Everyone knows that you are Brittany's bitch, she even wrote it on your thigh that one time and everyone in glee saw it when you did that flip afterwards." Rachel says ducking out of the way when Santana took a swipe at her and running around the room giggling when the Latina chased after her.

"Brittany's bitch. Hmm I like it. I don't know what Wills problem was these two are easy to handle." Holly says to herself with a smirk as she watches the two giggling girls run around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hi everyone.**

**I'm so happy to see that this story is still getting read by others and still getting reviews at that. Sorry it has taken so long to update but there have been family dramas and lots of other stuff going on that I am sure none of you are interested .**

**So here we are Chapter 5 enjoy**

**Ms Ams**

**Chapter 5**

**The Clones**

"Soo did you talk to Santana last night?" Quinn asks Brittany the next day while she was getting her books out of her locker. "Cause all Rach would say was that they were having a sleepover and needed time to sort out their problems."

"San said the same, but I tell you what Fabray, if my Sanny comes back to me with one more mark on her, your little hobbit is gonna get it." Brittany says with her head still in her locker.

" I thought we agreed to not make threats against each others partners anymore Britt. I know you love Rachel and would never hurt her." Quinn says with a frown.

"I thought the same until the woman I loved showed up yesterday morning to drive me to school with a black eye and a busted lip from her BEST FRIEND." Brittany says her head popping out from her locker shooting the other blonde a sad look with tear filled eyes. "And now she won't even talk to me."

"oh Britt, it will be ok, they had a fight. You know how rarely that happens. They always bicker but they very rarely REALLY fight. I haven't seen them come to fistacuffs since eighth grade, when Rachel accidently elbowed you and spilt your lip." Quinn says lightly patting Brittany's shoulder as she moves a strand of blonde hair from her friends face.

"Yeah well, we did this to them Quinn. If we hadn't of made that stupid bet and offended their ego's and made them defend themselves, I wouldn't have gone a week without sex and Rachel and Santana wouldn't be using each other as punching bags." Brittany says shrugging off Quinn's hand.

"Since when is this our fault, they are the ones that let it get this bad."Quinn says incredulously and shakes her head. "Look I'm sorry Britt I don't want to argue with you. I think this whole thing has gotten out of hand."

"Yeah it has." Brittany says slamming her locker door shut. I'm sorry too Q. I love you guys."Brittany say as she links arms with Quinn and the two turn to make their way to glee. "But I am serious about your hobbit." Brittany says with a grin as she ducks under Quinn's arms and runs into the choir room before the other blond can catch her.

"Brittany Susan Pierce" Quinn yells as she runs after her best friend only just stopping short of slamming into her back as Brittany is standing shocked in the doorway. "Ow Britt what the hell you are supposed to go through the doorway not just stand there." Quinn says as she tries to look over she friends should to see what made her stop short only to see her girlfriend and her brunette partner in crime hugging and whispering into each other ears.

"I swear to god Fabray if your dwarf has put the moves on my Sanny because we wouldn't put out. I WILL ENDS you." Brittany growls over her shoulder at her friend before taking a step into the room clearing her throat.

"Oh like you could Pierce. If Lord Tubbington can scare you I think I have a pretty good chance."Quinn says with a smirk.

"That was one time and you know he has been like a sneaky ninja ever since he watched that Jackie Chan marathon last month." Brittany squeaks looking offended.

"Oh whatever Britt you are as frightening as a pond full of ducks." Quinn says as she makes her way over to her girlfriend.

"Well I seem to remember a rather terrified Quinn running away from a pond full of ducks screaming just a week ago. " Santana snarks as her girlfriend walks up to her.

"Hey baby I missed you." Brittany says as Santana takes her into her arms for a long hug as Rachel does the same to Quinn.

"Hmm that feels so good." Rachel whispers into Quinn hair as the blond pulled her into a tighter embrace and Quinn braces herself for Santana's retort.

"San are you feeling okay?" Quinn asks a little confused

"I'm great, Q why do you ask?" Santana asks as she steps back from her better half with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Rachel just left herself wide open and you didn't even try to get a jab in." Quinn says searching her friends face.

"Annnd." Santana says looking at her friend with a friendly smile.

"Ha see, I just did the same. Where the fuck did Satan go. This is some end of the world shit right here." Quinn says as she grabs Santana by her arms and shakes her lightly waiting for the Latina to shakes her off and sock her one. When this didn't happen Quinn steps back with a frightened look on her face and turns to her girlfriend who has been suspiciously quite. " Baby please tell me you didn't give her that lobotomy your are always threatening her with. I mean she is rude, crude and a bitch. But she is OUR rude ,crude bitch."

"Cute Q." Santana says and hugs her friend before turning back to Brittany and leading her to the front row of chairs as the other glee kids start to filter into the room.

"I can assure you Sweetheart that I have not harmed Santana in any way, shape or form. Now please take a seat Santana and I have prepared something for our loves that we wish to perform. "Rachel says leading Quinn to take a seat beside Brittany with a stunned look on her face.

"Dude what up with B and Baby momma they look kinda stunned." Puck says as he takes a seat behind the blondes

" Oh girl what did you do now." Mercedes says as she and Kurt walk past Artie,Mike,Tina,Finn and Sam following. "This is the Work of Satan right here."

"I will have you know Mercedes that I have done nothing wrong and I do not appreciate the innuendo that I would be responsible for anything that may make Quinn uncomfortable in anyway.I am a changed person." Santana says almost gently to a very shocked Mercedes.

"Latina hottie say what?" Mercedes says.

"Oh my god I knew this would happen, Santana ad Rachel have spent so much time together and Rachel has finally brainwashed her." Kurt says looking at the brunette girl who stood in front of them wearing simple black dressed and ballet flats. "Santana who sang 'My Man'?"

"Oh Kurt such a silly question that would be Miss Barbra Streisand in her legendary roll as Fanny Brice in the 1968 classic film funny girl." Santana says with a smile lacing her hands in front of her.

"Papa can you hear me." Kurt fires back quickly shaking a little.

"Yentil,1983 . Once again the glorious Barbra in her role as Yentl Mendel." Santana says softly with a small smirk.

"Rachel, who sang teenage dirt bag?" Puck says getting into the game.

"Really Noah?" Rachel asks tilting her head to the side asking the boy if he was serious at his nod she continued. "Okay that is the title track by Wheatus on their 2000 album Eponymous it was also featured in the movie soundtrack of the film LOSER."

"My dad's gone crazy." Puck says after he thinks for a moment knowing that he had the little brunette stumped for sure this time.

"Eminem, The Eminem Show 2002 also featuring such songs as 'cleaning out my closet' and 'soldier'." Rachel says looking bores even though she was quite happy to see that she had rendered the entire room speechless as she moved a little closer to Santana and they exchanged a discreet fist bump behind their backs.

"Oh My God." Quinn yelps from her seat next to a dazed Brittany. "It's like I'm dating a Santana clone."

"That's so hot." Brittany breaths as she eyes the two brunettes in front of her with what one cold only describe as sex eyes.

"Wanky." Rachel says wriggling her eyebrow s at the flustered blondes.

"Mailman, Mailman, MAILMAN." Is all that can be heard as Finn runs from the room clutching his privates pushing past Holly Holiday as he makes it out of the door..

"Hola people, who is ready to get their singing on?" Holly says holding her fist in the air as she takes in the room. Mouths agape from all in the risers and her two trouble making Brunettes smiling innocently from the front of the room. Game on Blondie's she thought as she closed the choir room door behind her with a grin knowing that the overgrown boy would not be back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Suck my left….**

"Good Morning Miss Holiday" Santana says as Holly walks into the room. "I trust that you had a lovely Weekend."

"I did Santana, it was very enlightening thank you." Holly says bowing her head at the Latina. Looks like the plan is in motion she thinks to herself. "How about everyone else?"

"Good thank you, fine, great, dying." All chorus from the glee club the last coming from Brittany and Quinn.

"Oh why is that girls, are you feeling ok? Do you need to go the nurse? "Holy asks faking concerned because she knew what was wrong with the two blondes.

"They are fine, just suffering from day ten of the bet." Came from a giggling Mercedes.

"Mind your business Wheezy." Rachel says sweetly at the other girl with a hard look in her eyes.

"Now Rachel I thought that we had sorted all of these anger issues out on Friday." Holly says trying to contain a smirk.

"Your right Miss Holiday." Santana says as she turns to look at the rest of the club. "Rachel and I have spent the weekend going over our behavior for the last week and we just wanted to apologize. We haven't been very nice to any of you and that is wrong. You guys are all our friends and we haven't treated any of you with the respect that you deserve."

"Rachel?" Holly says looking at the brunette who has a petulant look on her face.

"What she said." Rachel says looking down until Santana nudges her with her shoulder. "Look Everything Santana said is true. But I think that you guys should be apologizing too. Because if we didn't have to put up with your bull sh…." Rachel stops as Santana cover her mouth.

"What she meant is to say that although we were kind of moody, that some of you didn't help when you were provoking us. It really wasn't fair of you." Santana says and looks around at the other gleeks who all looked down as they felt her gaze. "

"Sanny did you swallow a Rachel dictionary. It's so hot when you use big words." Brittany says just about squirming in her seat as she stares at her girlfriend with lusty eyes.

"Umm thanks Britt." Santana says clearing her throat.

"Moving on. "Rachel says clearing her throat after Santana elbows her in the ribs. "So we are sorry or whatever. Main point is we haven't been treating our girls with the love and respect that they deserve and the rest of you I don't really care about so you can all suck my left…."

"RACHEL!" Santana says trying to hide her smirk behind a frown. Wow Rach was really getting into this. "What she was trying to say Is that we have a song we would like to perform for Brittany and Quinn if that is ok. It's to show how much we really do care and we hope that they understand how sorry we are for our behavior." Santana says looking at the still shocked faces of the club as she drags Rachel over to the piano and takes a seat. Almost giggling as Rachel looks around the room with a glare.

"What! She can play the piano, Big deal. NO need to look so people really need to get out more." Rachel says with a smirk as everyone looks down slightly ashamed. "Baby, Briit this is for you. We love you." She continues as Santana starts to play

_**Santana**_

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<br>_

_**Rachel**_  
><em>When the evening shadows and the stars appear,<br>And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
>I could hold you for a million years<br>To make you feel my love._

_**Santana and Rachel**_**  
><strong>_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<br>_

_**Santana and Rachel**__  
>I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,<br>I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love._

_**Santana and Rachel**_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<br>To make you feel my love

Rachel and Santana look up as the last note fades to see the whole room in tears. Even Artie which is surprising, because they still weren't entirely sure that her wasn't a robot.

"Girls that was just beautiful." Holly says standing up to hug the girls wiping a tear from her cheek. She knew that the girls were going to take a different approach this time but she didn't expect the impact the love and longing in their voices would have on her. If she were either of the two blonds she would drag the two little trouble makers to bed and never let them out again. But then again that would be illegal and Holly really didn't look good in orange. "Well guys what did we all think?"

"Damn Mama. That was powerful." Mercedes says clutching her heart as the two brunettes kept staring at their loves. Emotion clearly showing in their eyes.

"Santana I am so sorry for ever thinking that you had a block of ice in your chest where a heart should be." Tina says and Mike just nods beside her as Santana momentarily breaks eye contact with Brittany to shoot them a wink.

"I second that." Puck says raising his hand.

"Third" Says Artie

"I-i-I think that I may have just turned straight." Kurt stutterers as he looks up at the girls with tear drops sparkling on the end of his lashes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I felt like you were singing that to me." Kurt says wiping his eye with a shy smile.

"No way Porcelain! She may wield a strap on better than any guy I have ever heard of, but Santana Maria Lopez is mine and if you even think of touching her I will cut off your little nivea soaked hands. "Brittany growls from her seat never taking her eyes off her Latina love as poor Kurt shrinks back in his seat.

"Seconded but about Rach" Quinn says from beside her.

" Britt Britt. You know that it is you I love and no one can ever take that away from you. I want to be with you forever. You are the one for me Brittany. "Santana says from her position kneeling in front of her blond holding both of her hands as Brittany leans forward taking her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Quinn you are the only one I have ever truly loved." Rachel says taking Quinn's face between her palms.

"Hey." Finn squeaks from the open doorway.

"Shut it Finnept. We all know you were a beard." Puck growls at the boy. "Now stop interrupting they are about to get their sweet lady kisses on."

"As I was saying my whole life has been building up to the moment when we would be together. All of those other dreams, New York, Broadway. They mean nothing if you aren't standing there beside me. I love you with everything in me. I am nothing without you." Rachel says looking deeply into girlfriends hazel eye's

"You aren't going to propose are you?" Quinn asks in a husky voice.

"No." Rachel says looking down with a slight chuckle. "I love you more than life itself, but I don't think even we are ready to get married yet."

"Oh thank god." Finn mutters under his breath.

"Finnattude I swear on all that is holy if you don't shut your mouth I will shut it for you." Santana growls at him braking away from Brittany reluctantly. "We are trying to be all sentimental and shit."

"Now you listen to me Santana. I am sick of…." Finn didn't get to finish his sentence before Quinn had gently moved Rachel to the side and rushed over getting right in Finns face.

"Listen up Hudson. I am so over your shit. I am over you always trying to get into MY Girlfriends ear about how I am not good enough for her, I am over all the MAILMAN bullshit every time you see us within an inch of each other. I am sick of you taking your man child bullshit out on us just because you know deep down inside that you can never make her feel the way I do. You can't love her way I do. You can't support her the way I do. Rachel is going to be the biggest star that Broadway has ever seen and all you would do is hold her back because let's face it Finn you can be a really great guy when you want to be but when it comes to Rachel, you are jealous of her talent."

"I am not jealous of Rachels talent." Finn ground out from between gritted teeth.

"Oh whatever Finn. Every person in this room is at least a little jealous of her talent." Mercedes pipes up.

"Back off Mercedes." Finn growls.

"No they are all right Finn, you need to back off. The girls have found love in each other and you need to accept this and prove that you can be a good friend and support them. Even I am a jealous of Rachel. She is following her dream and is going to make it a reality and Quinn is going to be in the front row when that happens." Mike says as he stands up to face the boy as everyone looks at him in shock.

"Damn straight." Artie says

"Wow dude, we have been friends for like three years and that is the most I have ever heard you say." Puck says in awe.

"Well I needed to be said." Mike says crossing his arms looking the moody boy in the eye.

"So what is it gonna be man? Are you going to be like the rest of us and jump on the Faberry bandwagon or are you going to lose the few friends you have and drop even lower on the social ladder. Because all pervyness aside. Q is a fuckin awesome chick and Rach is my Jewbro and I will always choose them over you and your little boy bullshit." Puck says

"What the hell Puckerman. You are supposed to back me up. Not a bunch of freaking lezos." Finn says shoving the shorter boy, frown when he catches Kurt's disgusted look and realizing his error.

"Oh bunch of Lezos. Don't speak about them like that, women should be respected. I am a perv but I still have respect. Did it ever enter your mind that you dated all of them at one point? Maybe it s your fault they are all gay." Puck says shoving him back.

"Ok that is enough." Holly says moving to stand between the two boys. "Back up boys."

" I am sorry Miss Holiday." Finn says looking down at his shoes unable to look anyone in the eye.

"I'm sorry Miss H. I just don't like people talking about my girls like that. "Puck says running his hand over his Mohawk looking around the room spinning around quickly. " Umm guys, where are my girls?" he says.

Holly watches the glee kids look around with an amused expression after all it was just a little funny when she watched Brittany could throw Santana over her shoulder and drag Rachel and Quinn out of the room kicking and trying to scream without anyone else noticing when Finn had made his Lezo comment, at that point Holly had nearly forgot that she was a teacher and slapped some smart into the giant fool.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hi everyone sorry this story has been on hold for so long but there were a few deaths in my family, including my older brother . so I just wasn't in the mood to write but here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**MsAms**

**Chapter Eight**

"Ok." Brittany says as she dumps Rachel, Quinn and Santana in a heap on the floor in an empty classroom. "You girls need to chillax for a second."

" Chillax?" Quinn asks as she pushes Santana away from her and tries to get up.

" Yeah, I know what he said was out of line but if we go back In there someone is going to get expelled." Brittany says as she nudges Rachel with her foot only to receive no response from the smaller brunette. " Sanny I think Rae bear is broken."

" Oh fuck that." Santana says " Yo mighty munkin, now is not the time to go cray cray. We have a giant who needs his beanstalk chopping off. "Santana says waving a hand in front of the smaller brunette with no reaction only to have Quinn push her out of the way.

"I Swear on my lesbian hood Barbie if you keep pushing me we's gonna have us a little situation." Santana says shoving the blonde back with a glare.

"Screw off Santana, my girlfriend is having a fucking melt down and you need to get out of my face."Quinn says shoving the other girl a little harder.

"Hey, she was my jewberry lesbro before she was your labia licking lady lova so back the fuck off. " Santana says trying to push Quinn out of the way again only to squeak as two hands grab her and Quinn by the back of the collar and pull them both out of the way.

"Jesus I swear you guys are like Two five year old fighting over a toy. Now stay back." Brittany says with a glare at them both.

"Damn" Santana says in awe as she watches her love take charge.

"Rachel, Rae bear" Brittany says lightly shaking the smaller girl. "Sweetie you need to answer me before these two kill each other. " Still no response as Rachel stares blankly ahead. "oh fuck this, RACHEL BARBRA FUCKING BERRY answer me before I cancel all of your Streisand fan club subscriptions." Brittany yells as she slaps the smaller girl in the face lightly hold her and behind her as she felt Quinn move toward her.

"Oh Barbra no." Rachel says blinking rapidly looking at the blond bringing a hand to her cheek. "Ouch Brittany what the fuck?"

"Sorry Rach, but if you don't pull it together then these two are gonna do something stupid." Brittany says as she helps the small brunette off the floor.

"Stupid?" Rachel's questions still rubbing her cheek.

"Hells yeah chica. I told you we have a bean stalk to chop off. So you down or what?" Santana asks cracking her knuckles as she gets ready for a beat down.

"No" Rachel replies looking at her girlfriend standing slightly behind Brittany.

"What." Santana says incredulously looking at her best friend. "He insulted all of us not least your girl and your relationship and you are just going to stand there."

"That would just be giving him what he wants Santana and I am done playing his childish games." Rachel says as she dusts herself off still looking at Quinn.

"No way are you backing down from this half pint." Santana says

" She's not, she is doing the Rachel thing and being the better person which is what we should be doing. In fact that is what we are gonna do as well. "Quinn says exhaling and letting all of the tension leave her body.

" Are you fucking me right now." Santana almost screams fisting her hair in frustration.

" I think it can be ascertained that none of us is fucking anyone right now, " Brittany says from her seat filing her nails now that she knew no one was going to be cutting anyone's beanstalk.

"Babe enough with the big words, its turning me on." Santana whines as she looks at her blonde.

"Sorry Sanny."Brittany says with a smirk

Two Hours later….

"Did you mean it?" Quinn says looking down at Rachel with misty eye's from where she was straddling the brunette on her bed " What you said in the choir room, did you mean it."

"Of course I did baby, I love you.. You are my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." Rachel says brushing a strand of hair from Quinn face before brushing their lips softly together.

"Fuck it." Quinn says whipping her shirt over her head. "Screw the bet."

"Baby are you sure." Rachel says jumping up and down inside as she reached for her phone and watched her beautiful girlfriend stripping in front of her.

"Yes Rach , I can't do this anymore. Make love to me." Quinn says leaning down to lock their lips together but was met with Rachel's hand.

"Hold up baby." Rachel says as she starts sending a text.

**TO: Britt Britt**

**From: Ray Bear**

**YOU WIN**

"Now where were we?" Rachel says as gets up off the bed and takes off her own cloths and tackles Quinn back onto the bed making her squeal in delight.

Both were so busy that they did hear Rachel's phone beep as a reply came through.

**TO Ray Bear**

**From: Britt Britt**

**Whatever hobbit. You won an hour ago. Now fuck off, We be getting our Mack on.**


End file.
